The Adventures of Mina Harker
by RayneLover101
Summary: This is a story about Mina Harker and her many adventures. It will be a 4-5 chapter story and I would love some reviews to tell me if people like my story, I don't want flames, it discourages me. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a story I started writing in 7th grade and it may not be very good, but I like this story. The main point of this story is everything Mina Harker does on her little adventures and how she survived in the world. What inspired me to make this little story is a game my best friend of 7 going on 8 years used to play called "The Game" [and no it's not the game all of you are thinking, not the one that if you think about it you lose; I find that game quite stupid, but that's just my opinion] basically in "The Game" you choose a character and modify it to your liking and to make a long story short it's a role playing game but with real people and not on a computer. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I don't think anyone who hasn't played "The Game" would understand what the point of this story is. I would also like to say that there will be little to no dialogue in this story; it is all in first person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plots. The characters you recognize or may not recognize belong to their rightful owners.**

**Update: I now have a beta, which happens to be my mom, she's cool about doing this, but I kinda wish I had a friend do it, if anyone wants to do it, PM me. My criteria: great in spelling, good with constructive criticism, but not extreme criticism, and able to work on my schedule; I'll let you know what that is in the PM. **

Chapter 1

It all starts out with being born, but I was no ordinary baby, I was mostly a vampire and later I found out about my other abilities. I'm a hybrid; for all those out there who don't know what that is, it's a vampire and a lycan (in more recent terms werewolf) but stronger than both; a demon, and just about anything else you can think of; even a witch. My father is Dracula, my mother is Destiny, I have God knows how many brothers, and one sister, Luna. Luna was believed to be human, since her father is not mine.

After I was born, my father killed my mother because she wanted to keep me away from all the violence my father had created. I left my father's "clan," which he had taken from Julian, called Kindred, at age three, and started my training. When I was fourteen, that's in Elven years and 14,000,000,000,000 years old in human years, I had met a boy, who happens to be my future fiancé, named Tai and he eventually helped me train myself to avenge my mother's death and soon his. (A/N oooh, spoiler)

One day, my father came after me, I could barely put a scratch on him, and when he was about to stab me with white kryptonite; a mixture of all kryptonite except for black kryptonite; Tai jumped in front of me. The sword went right through him, since white kryptonite is a weakness of both of us it seriously hurt him, and Dracula left in a hurry. Tai had died in my arms, I tried everything I could but it wasn't enough. I'm going to avenge his death and kill my father once and for all and anyone who stands in my way. I was only sixteen then, what could I do?

I soon met Tai's best friend, Matt, Matt's little brother T.K., and Tai's little sister, Kari. Matt keeps me out of most trouble: bar fights, demon fights, and whatnot. I've saved his butt more times that he has mine though, he's not as strong as I am or as strong as Tai was, but we always look out for each other anyway. Kari's ok but we, Matt and I, have to keep her out of **my** trouble. T.K. will eventually carry on what Tai, Matt, and I started when Matt is gone and will take his place.

**A/N: So that's chapter one, what do you think? Review please and I'll put up the next chapter sooner; maybe in a couple days, but I need at least 2 reviews. I think you people can manage that. Reviews are appreciated and I will not accept flamers, I will, however, accept constructive critism. I know it was a short chapter one, but I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is chapter two, if you would like a description of this story look in chapter one. I kinda feel lazy so I'm not going to write the whole description here. XD Well on to the story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plots. The characters you recognize or may not recognize belong to their rightful owners.**

**A/N 2: I'm updating this story because I love this story and it's for my birthday, which was Sat. July 23 and I thought I would update. Please R & R. :)**

Chapter 2

About a year later, I met a strange guy who hunted everything I am. His name was Dean Winchester and his brother is Sam. Dean learned about what I am but we were so close that he did nothing about it. I also met Dean's so-called girlfriend, Ruby. Ruby also happens to be a demon and a witch, a Charmed One to be exact. Her grandmother was Phoebe Halliwell; her daughter is Ruby's mother, Elizabeth. (A/N I don't really know her mother's name so I just made it up). I knew the all of the Charmed Ones; Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the original ones anyways, since their powers transfer down through the generations.

Soon after that, I learned I was pregnant with Tai's child. It's a bit different with Kryptonians when it comes to pregnancies; we carry our children for as long as we need to if we happen to be in a war zone or something like that. She was suppressed for thirteen months inside my body; I had quite a bit of stress to deal with for the last thirteen months so my body automatically suppressed her. When I had her, I named her Claire Thomas Harker-Kamiya after her father and me. (A/N I don't really know Tai's middle name, so I just guessed). Claire has the Kryptonian and human side from me, and human from Tai. She has her father's eyes, nose, and courage from Tai, but she gets from me is attitude and a no nonsense, looking for trouble mind, but a sweet and caring mind, too.

When Claire was able to go to school, I home schooled her, and then when she was six, I sent her to a boarding school in Bolivia. I hadn't seen her for four years, until I teamed up with Lara Croft to find her. Lara, in return for helping her find an ancient temple, helped me find Clair. We had an amazing adventure; we found ancient ruins, caves, and many other exciting places. One cave stood out more than others because it had an entire ecosystem that was contained and the creatures in that cave used to be human, but when humans disturbed this ecosystem in the late 1800's, (A/N Just guessing) the ecosystem fought back with a parasite that changed the humans into creatures that used sonar like bats and are at the top of the food chain down there. This cave was beautiful, of course, but some cave divers went in there and only three made it out or so we thought. The fourth person to make it out was Jack; I saved him from the winged creatures, which I was telling you about. Lara stayed behind on the boat waiting for my signal to pull us out. Jack was actually fairly rude to us and gave us no thank you or anything and left.

I said good-bye to Lara after finding Claire in Peru, then sent her home with Matt, and set out to find Jack to get some answers. I found him in New Orleans, but his name was different and he was a cop at the NOPD. I got my answers and had to find Jack's brother, Tyler McAllister and the other people who made it out, Top and Katheryn. My search to find the parasite didn't stop there, Katheryn was missing and she had the parasite in her. I finally found her, but the parasite changed her too much for me to get it out of her safely; I had already gotten the parasite out of Jack; so I had to drain her and fill her body with new blood, blood of a vampire because I had already bitten her. She recuperated fine but everything was different for her, she had to control her thirst and try not to turn anyone and become a rogue vampire. Any rogue vampire will be hunted and destroyed, so I couldn't let that happen; I sent her to a safe house I knew of that could teach her to control herself.

**A/N: I know it was a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm starting to feel like this isn't really going anywhere, so I'm going to tweak the next chapters. I would like at least 2 reviews. PLEASE? It makes me feel better when I know people like my stories and like them enough to review. I'll work faster to get the next chapter up if I get enough reviews.**


End file.
